1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, usages of a display device have become more diversified. Also, as the display device becomes thinner and more lightweight, a range of the uses of the display device has been gradually extended. As the display device is utilized in various ways, a design of the display device, such as an ability to bend at least a portion of the display device, has been diversified.